


Once upon a December

by schreiberling_writing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anastasia (1997) References, Family, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreiberling_writing/pseuds/schreiberling_writing
Summary: The son of the last Russian Tsar, Taeyong, Donghyuck is found by two Russian con men, Mark and Johnny, who seek the reward that his grandmother, the Dowager Empress Taeyon, promised to the ones who'll find him.OrThe Markhyuck Anastasia au





	1. 1916

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just so you're not wondering Rasputin actually dues at the beginning and there are no Demons.
> 
> Also:  
> Anastasia - Donghyuck  
> Dimitri - Mark  
> Vlad - Johnny  
> Grandma - Taeyon (Snsd)   
> Nicholas - Taeyong  
> Sophie - Ten

 

> _There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916 and my son Taeyong, was the Czar of lmperial Russia._  
>  _We were celebrating the 300th anniversary_  
>  _of our family's rule._  
>  _And, that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Donghyuck, my youngest grandson. He begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift made for him to make the separation easier for both of us._

 

"For me?" the at that time seven year old boy asked with bright eyes. It was a grand ball. The sparkling and extravagant dresses reflected the lights of the golden chandeliers. His grandmother smiled warmly at the boy.  
"Is it a jewellery box?" he asked with an excited grin as he cradled a small golden box with green details. It's beautiful!

"Mark. You belong in the kitchen!" the boy who had been observing their interaction was pulled away by another servant back into the kitchens. He went unnoticed by the two Romanovs.

"Look." the woman took a delicate golden necklace to open the box.  
"It plays our lullaby." Soft tunes started playing. A familiar song.  
"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing." both of them started singing. Their voices harmonizing to a song, a secret between the two of them.

On the wind  
'Cross the sea  
Hear this song and remember  
Soon you'll be home with me  
Once upon a December...

After the song stopped the Empress smiled softly. "Read what it says." she whispered as she pointed at the piece of jewelry that now hung around Donghyuck's neck.  
He looked at the necklace. The pendant had delicate writing on it. The boy squinted and furrowed his brows slightly to decipher the writing. 'Together in Paris.' it said. He gasped.  
"Really? Oh, Grandmamma." he exclaimed as he flung himself into her arms in a warm embrace.

 

> _But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Rasputin._  
>  _We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous._

"How dare you return to the palace?" Czar Taeyong asked with hard eyes, stopping the dancing people around him. They all turned to look at the old man.  
"But I am your confidant." Rasputin tried to defend himself.  
"Confidant? Hah! You are a traitor. Get out!" the Czar looked livid. The guards already running to throw out the old man. They were stopped when Rasputin spoke up, every word dripping with hatred.

"You think you can banish the great Rasputin? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse. Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line for ever!"

> _After his speech he was thrown out, laughed at by the royal family and their guests. Nobody thought much of the curse back then. Black Magic wasn't real after all. But the Romanov curse seemed to come true. A spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives for ever._

The gates of the palace were broken down by furious men lusting for the blood of the Romanov family.  
"Hurry, children!" someone called for the Romanov descendants. Donghyuck grasped his grandmothers hand tightly but suddenly remembered something.  
"My music box!" he wrenched himself free running to get his beloved gift.  
"Donghyuck!" the Empress desperately tried to get through the crowds to get her grandson. "Come back! Come back!"

Donghyuck ran into the big living room to retrieve the music box. His grandmother entering shortly after. Her eyes widened. They were here! She quickly shut the door and locked it. Their heart beats at the speed of light. The servant boy, Mark opened the entry of the servants quarters. It was almost invisible. Blending in with the wall. He spotted The Empress and her grandson and his eyes widened.  
"Please, hurry!" He pushed Donghyuck through the door.  
"Come this way. Out the servants' quarters."  
He scrambled and tugged the Empress in it shortly after, helping them escape. He shut the door behind them and positioned himself in front of it, protecting them from the men that entered shortly after. But he was just a scrawny boy, only able to fight back to a certain extent. He was knocked over by one of them and blacked out.

"Grandmamma..." Donghyuck cried out. They were running through the snow, trying to get to the train station as fast as possible.  
"Keep up with me, darling." she called out of breath. Her brown coat fluttering in the wind.  
A hand grabbed the boys ankle and made him fall. Rasputin!  
"Let me go. Please!" he begged trying to get away.  
"You'll never escape me, child. Never!" but the floor below him cracked, ice breaking. He stumbled and sank lower, letting go of Donghyuck in the process. The ice seemed to devour him. That was how Rasputin died. Wrath following him to the grave.  
"Donghyuck, hurry. Hurry." the woman tugged him up and grabbed his hand.

They arrived at the train station. But it was packed pushing and pulling them from all sides. The train started moving. Donghyucks remaining family members stood at the back of it grabbing his grandmother and helped her get on. She turned around immediantly frantically reaching out for Donghyuck.  
"Grandmamma!" the boy called with tears in his eyes   
"Here, take my hand!" she stretched herself even more. Grasping his small hands. He was out of breath but tried to keep up with the train  
"Hold onto my hand! Don't let go!" she screamed. But to no avail. His legs were too short and he was too exhausted. He started stumbling, falling hard onto the cold floor and blacking out.  
"DONGHYUCK!"

 

> _So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone for ever. And my Donghyuck, my beloved grandchild, I never saw him again._


	2. A Rumor in St Petersburg

_10 years later_

Saint Petersburg is gloomy and bleak. The industry had polluted the air and made the skies turn grey. Whispers could be heard anywhere. Rumors of the grandduke Donghyuck still being alive. Stories of his death. The people tried to brighten up their lives with gossip and rumors.

Among the masses were Johnny and Mark. Making their way through packed streets and crowded places.  
"Well, Mark, I got us a theatre." the older mentioned waving around some papers.  
"Everything's going according to plan. All we need is the boy." he sighed. It's not as easy as it sounds. Trying to find a good double for grandduke Donghyuck was truly a quest.  
"Just think, Johnny, no more forging papers,  
no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here: One for you, one for me and one for Donghyuck. The rumour, the legend, the mystery." he slung his arm around Johnny's shoulders despite the other being taller than himself. He made an exaggerated gesture.  
" You and I, friend, will go down in history. We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say. Dress him up and take him to Paris. lmagine the reward his dear old grandmamma will pay. Who else could pull it off but you and me?" Johnny slightly pushed him off. "Confident much?" he asked but Mark just waved it off with a laugh.

\---

"I got you a job in the fish factory. You go down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left..." the old woman explained with a grumpy expression after exiting the orphanage with Hyuck in tow.  
"Bye!" he called to the other kids while waving as soon as he stood in front of the door.  
"Are you listening?" the woman asked offended.  
"Bye, everybody!" that answered her question. Donghyuck was too busy saying goodbye to the other orphans. He was now seventeen and deemed old enough to leave and go work. The old woman called his name for his attention.  
"I'm listening, Comrade Phlegmenkoff." he smiled innocently at her. But she just scoffed continuing her way to the big gate.  
"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Acting like the Queen of Sheba  
instead of the nameless no-account you are." Hyuck rolled his eyes and started clowning her behind her back.  
"For the last ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've...Kept a roof over your head." she counted down. Donghyuck mouthed the words with her, having heard them countless times before. He was caught when she turned around to look at him.  
"How is it you don't have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.  
" I do have a clue to..." he started mumbling but was interrupted.  
"Ach! I know." she waved her hands dismissingly. She clutched her hands together and batted her eyelashes dramatically, clowning Hyuck  
" 'Together in Paris.' So, you want to go to France  
to find your family?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Little Mister Hyuck, it's time to take your place in life. In life and in line. Be grateful! " those were the last words he heard before being pushed off the property and having the gate shut in his face. The woman returned to the orphanage cackling like a witch. Donghyuck stuck out his tongue at her back. What a salty old hag!

"Be grateful, Hyuck." he mocked and kicked some snow with a huff  
"I am grateful. Grateful to get away!" he said with a scowl.  
He stopped at the fork in the road with two sings. One pointing left 'Fish Factory' and one right 'St. Petersburg'.  
" 'Go left' she says. Well, I know what's to the left.  
I'll be "Hyuck the orphan" for ever." he sighed, fumbling with his necklace. Glancing at the sign pointing right.  
"But if I go right, maybe I could find..." he trailed of with a frown.  
"Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris?" he ruffled his hair. This decision was too hard!  
"Send me a sign!" he screamed at the sky.  
"A hint! Anything!" he then let himself fall into the snow. What was he gonna do?  
His scarf was pulled from where it remained tucked into the pocket of his big green coat. What the? He spotted a puppy happily tugging his scarf around.  
"I don't have time to play right now, OK? I'm waiting for a sign." he tried to explain to the grey dog. The puppy cocked its head and looked at him with big eyes. As he took a step forward the puppy pulled his scarf a little further.  
"Would you please leave me alone?" he sighed. As he bend down to grab his scarf the dog dragged it even further down the right way.  
"Gimme that back!" he exclaimed. The dog didn't make any attempts to come closer. Hyuck scoffed.  
"Oh, great. A dog wants me to go to St Petersburg." he said in disbelief.  
"OK." he stood up and looked at the sky. "I can take a hint."  
With a deep breath he took a step forward. St Petersburg it is then. He started singing while making his way down the snowy path.

Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back  
Now that we're here  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Finally home where I belong  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home  
At last

He reached a hill. From this point he could see the whole city. St Petersburg lying bright and promising right in front of him. The people seemed comically small from up here. Like little ants. This is it. His new beginning. The start of his future.

His first stop was of course the ticket station. A big man with a hairy face looked at him expectantly. He just cleared his throat and tried to smile.  
"One ticket to Paris, please."  
The man raised his eyebrow and looked him up and down. He clicked his tongue  
"Exit visa." Hyuck frowned. A what now?  
"Exit visa?" he asked. The man rolled his eyes.  
"No exit visa, no ticket!" and already looked at the next in line. He wanted to protest but was pushed aside. Rude.  
"See Mark. He can help." he whirled around. There stood an old woman. Suspicious, yes but he had no other choice.  
"Where can I find him?" he asked her.  
"At the old palace." she whispered and quickly added  
"But you didn't hear it from me!" she pointed a finger at him and then ushered him away.  
"Go, go, go." Hyuck smiled, thanked the woman and turned away. He had a chance to go to Paris after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it!


	3. Journey to the Past

"Mark" Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. Another boy at the audition that, well to put it kindly, sucked. Mark faked a smile.  
"Nice. Nice. Very nice." he told the boy while already crossing out his name in the list.  
" - And I look like the prince." he continued but Mark interrupted him. No way he could bear more of this.  
"Thank you. Thank you. Next, please." 

A blonde man entered the stage with a big furry coat. Oh heck no...  
"Grandma, it's me." he said in a voice deeper than Mark's own and let the coat fall down to reveal a ridiculous outfit. He heard Johnny's head hitting the table next to him.  
"Okay thank you that's enough." Johnny sighed. He immediantly started complaining to Mark when they left the theater.  
"That's it, Mark. Game over." he sounded distressed. "Our last kopeck gone for this flea-infested theater and still no boy to pretend to be Donghyuck."  
"We'll find him, John." he tried to reassure.  
"He's here somewhere, right under our noses.  
One look at this jewellery box, the Empress  
will think we have the real Donghyuck."  
He rubbed the others shoulder to calm his nerves. They will find him. 

Donghyuck looked at the palace. The doors and windows were covered in wood. There was no door to enter, how is he gonna get inside? He tried to pry off a few pieces of wood to no avail. But the puppy, he named it Pooka, sniffed around. He stuck with him since the fork. Pooka wiggled through a small hole into the palace. This goddamn dog is nothing but trouble! He pulled on the wood with all his strength until it gave in, sending him flying onto his butt. Ouch. He huffed and dusted himself off. Better find Pooka and then that Mark guy.  
The insides were dusty and dark but also eerily familiar.  
"Pooka, where are you?" he called. The puppy was on the other end of the room sitting in front of a table and a big mirror. Hyuck sighed in relief. 

Down the hallways Johnny perked up.  
"Did you hear something?" he asked Mark.  
"No." the other answered with a frown. 

Donghyuck picked up Pooka.  
"Hello?" He called out. "Anybody home?" he twirled around to look at everything. The ceilings are so high... His eyes fell onto a vase on the table next to him. It had bears and swans painted on it.  
"This place." he mumbled under his breath "It's... It's like a memory from a dream." his fingers softly brushed over the vase and dusted off some dust. A familiar song crept up from the back of his mind. He started humming while trailing the paintings on it. The humming soon faded into soft singing. 

Dancing bears- Painted wings-  
Things I almost remember  
And a song Someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Suddenly it was as if the figures in the paintings started to come alive. Dancing around the ballroom. The golden and silver gowns dipping it into a rich glow. An orchester started playing and the ghosts of the past twirled around the ballroom. He turned around and his old coat and brown rags turned into and elegant outfit of gold and silver. He danced around the room and came to a halt in front of a distantly familiar face. Strong eyebrows and sharp features softened as the man smiled at him. He held a hand out to dance with Hyuck. 

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember 

The music slowed down and the dancing people around him faded away. The man took a step closer and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. Hyuck let go of his hand and sang the last few lines of his lullaby. 

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December - 

A door slammed open.  
"What are you doin' in here?" he whipped his head around at the sudden interruption. The magical warm glow of faded memories was gone and he stood there in his rags again. Hyuck eyes widened and panic washed over him. He did the first thing he could think of, grabbed Pooka and ran. The man was startled and called after him.  
"Stop! Stop, stop, stop." Hyuck ran up a big staircase, the man hot on his heals.  
"Hold on a minute. Hold on." and Hyuck stopped in his tracks to slowly turn around.  
"Now, how did you get in-" Mark was startled as he looked at Hyuck "- here?... " he trailed off. He looked at the boy and then at the big painting behind him. That's... incredible. The boy looked exactly like the grandduke Donghyuck in the painting. Well not exactly. He was older of course. But the big brown eyes were the same. The resemblance is uncanny. 

Johnny now arrived next to him, slightly out of breath from running.  
"Excuse me, child..." Johnny started but was interrupted by Mark.  
"Johnny, do you see what I see?" he asked excitedly.  
"... No" Johnny said. But then it hit him. He looked at the boy, at the painting and back at the boy. Wow.  
"Yes. Yes!" he exclaimed.  
"Are you Mark?" Hyuck asked. He looked suspicious of them and kept his distance. Meanwhile Johnny picked up Pooka. "Ah Cute."  
Mark smirked "Perhaps. Depends on who's looking for him."  
"My name is Hyuck. I need travel papers. They say you're the man to see, even though I can't tell you who said that." he scrambled to explain. Mark crept closer to him and inspected Hyuck  
"And what... Hey, why are you circling me?" Donghyuck accused Mark.  
"What, were you a vulture in another life?" Johnny chuckled at that comment. 

"I'm sorry, Hank."  
Hyuck scowled "It's Hyuck."  
"Hyuck" Mark corrected himself but still looked him up and down. "It's just that you look an awful lot like..." he put a hand on his chin in thought.  
"Never mind. Now, you said something about travel papers?"  
Hyuck raised an eyebrow at the others antics but straightened his shoulders.  
"Yes. I'd like to go to Paris." he stated. Mark smirk grew even wider at that.  
"You'd like to go to Paris?" Hyuck nodded.  
"Now, let me ask you something..." Mark began.  
"Hyuck, was it? There's a last name that goes with that?" he stared at Hyuck with an intense gaze.  
"Well, actually..." The boy bit his lip and looked around nervously.  
"This is gonna sound crazy. I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was seven years old." he wrung his hands together. Mark pressed further.  
"And before that? Before you were seven?"  
Hyuck had to sigh. "I know it's strange, but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past." it made him sad. He really wanted to remember his family. Dreamed of it every day in the orphanage.  
"Hm. That's perfect." Mark clapped his Hands together. Hyuck found him weird but continued explaining anyways.  
"I do have one clue, however. And that is Paris." he grabbed his necklace tight.  
"Paris?" Mark mumbled. 

Hyuck got impatient. "Right. So can you two help me or not?"  
Mark tapped Johnny's shoulder without his eyes leaving Hyuck even for a second. "Johnny, Johnny, tickets." Said man sat down the dog and dug out three train tickets.  
"Sure would like to. In fact, oddlyenough,  
we're going to Paris ourselves. And I've got three... Well, this one is... But I've got three tickets here. Unfortunately, the third one is for him. Donghyuck." he pointed at a different painting of Donghyuck with his grandmother. She looked so kind and familiar. Like he knew her. Hyuck couldn't stop staring at her picture.  
" We are going to reunite the Grand Duke  
Donghyuck with his grandmother." Mark explained. 

"You do kind of resemble him." Johnny started. "The same big eyes. The Romanov eyes." Hyuck smiled a little at that. Johnny chuckled. "Taeyongs' smile." he put a hand on Hyuck's face. "Alexandra's chin."  
Johnny grabbed his hand softly.  
"Oh, look." he smiled at him  
"He even has the grandmother's hands." Johnny finished.  
Mark started circling him again and Hyuck rolled his eyes. Mark observed "He's the same age, the same physical type." Hyuck took a step back from the two.  
"Are you trying to tell me you think that I am Donghyuck?" he started laughing but the two men didn't join.  
"I've seen thousands of boys all over the country." he explained with wide gestures.  
"Not one of them looks as much like  
the Grand Duke as you." he finished and pointed at Hyucks chest. Said boy looked at him in disbelief. These two are completely bonkers. Nuts. Out of their minds. He scoffed. No way they were serious. He stomped down the staircase. Mark hurried after him.  
"Look at the portrait." he pointed in direction of the painting. Hyuck waved him off.  
"I knew you were crazy!" he whipped around pointed accusingly at Mark.  
"But now I think you are both mad." he threw his arms in the air and continued his way down the stairs. 

"Why?" Johnny called from the top. "You don't remember what happened to you."  
Mark jumped in front of him to explain. "No one knows what happened to him. You're looking for family, in Paris. And his only family is in Paris. Have you ever thought about the possibility?" he grabbed Hyucks shoulders. The boy let his shoulders fall.  
"That I could be royalty?" Hyuck pushed the hands of and looked at the painting once more.  
"Well, it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duke when you're sleeping on a damp floor." he shrugged.  
"But, sure, every lonely child would hope they're royality." Mark nodded.  
"And, somewhere, one little boy is." Hyuck frowned. He didn't believe them. Mark had and idea to get Hyuck to Paris with them.  
"Wish we could help, but the third ticket-" he waved it in front of the boy's face.  
"-is for the Grand Duke Donghyuck." He waved Johnny over and walked backwards a few meters."  
"Well, Good luck." he then turned around to leave with Johnny.

After they rounded a corner Johnny spoke up.  
"Why didn't you tell him about our brilliant plan?"  
Mark sighed. "All he wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?" he grinned.  
Johnny seemed frantic.  
"I tell you, we're walking away too soon." he wanted to turn around and get the boy.  
"Not to worry. I got it all under control." he smiled lopsided.  
"All right, walk a little slower." he pushed Johnny's chest a little to slow down their tempo. He counted down on his fingers.  
"Three, two, one..." 

"Mark! "  
Mark smirked at Johnny. "Right in the palm of our hand."  
"Mark, wait!" the boy hurried after them. Mark turned around acting surprised.  
"Did you call me?" Hyuck bit his lip. He seemed to have his difficulties pressing out the following words.  
"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a prince or a duke, right?" he waved his hands around in big gestures. Mark grabbed his chin acting as if he was deep in thought.  
"Go on."  
"If I'm not Donghyuck, the Empress will know right away." He seemed to reassure himself more than anything. "So it's just an honest mistake." Mark nodded.  
"Sounds plausible." he stated. "But, if you are the prince, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." Hyuck smiled at that. Mark noticed how bright it was. Like the sun.  
"You know, he's right." Johnny added. "Either way, it gets you to Paris."  
Mark shook his head to focus again. "Right." he then grabbed Hyuck's hand and bowed. Making comical gestures to show off the boy.  
"May I present his Royal Highness, the Grand Duke Donghyuck?" the boy laughed and played along bowing like a prince would. Well he assumed that's how a prince would do it. 

"Pooka, we are going to Paris." he bend down to pet the dog.  
"No, the dog stays." Mark shook his head.  
"What are you saying? The dog goes." Johnny seemed to be on the dogs side too.  
"The dog does not go." Mark crossed his arms.  
"I say he's going." Hyuck said as he stood up with Pooka and walked in direction of the exit. Johnny just shrugged trailing after him. Mark scoffed. What a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Im not to sure but imma post it before the insecurities make me delete it.


	4. If I can learn to do it. You can learn to do it too.

The were in the train. Johnny worked on their visa and played with Pooka. Hyuck looked out the Window with eyes as big as a child's. It's his first time in a train. He was excited. Mark was left to store their luggage. He wanted to sit next to Johnny but Pooka protested having claimed that seat already. He scoffed.  
"Great. The mutt gets the window seat." he plopped down next to Hyuck and rolled his eyes.  
"Stop fiddling with that. Sit up straight." Donghyuck sunk depper in his seat out of protest.  
"Remember, you're a grand duke." he reasoned.  
"How do you know what grand dukes do or don't do?" Hyuck argued.  
Mark gave him a wolfish smile "I make it my business to know." Hyuck rolled his eyes and turned away from him.  
"Look, Hyuck, I'm just trying to help, all right?" the boys demeanor changed he looked hopeful.  
"... Mark, do you really think I'm royalty?"  
Said boy smiled softly. "You know I do."  
Hyuck then scowled and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"Then stop bossing me around!" he said and turned away once more.  
"He certainly has a mind of his own." Johnny chuckled. He kept a list 'Mark vs Hyuck and currently Hyuck took the lead with 21 to 12.  
Mark frowned. "Yeah. I hate that in a boys." 

Later on the ride Mark tried to spark a conversation. With a deep sigh he started.  
"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Hyuck scoffed again. And agreed  
"I think we did too. But I appreciate your apology."  
"Apology? " Mark frowned again. "An apology? I was just saying..." Hyuck hushed him with a wave of his hand and sighed dramatically.  
"Please, don't talk any more." he pinched the bridge of his nose. It's only gonna upset me."  
Mark frowned deeper. He seemed to do that an awful lot lately.  
"Fine. I'll be quiet, if you will." he knew it was petty but Hyuck was so annoying! The boy however seemed to agree with that arrangement.  
"All right, I'll be quiet."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
They turned away from each other. The tension could be cut with a knife. Hyuck knew he wanted Mark to be quiet but the silence was too deafening. 

"Think you'll miss it?" he asked with a small voice Mark seemed startled at him suddenly speaking up.  
"Miss what, your talking?" Hyuck groaned at his comment.  
"No. Russia."  
Mark hummed and glanced at the snowy trees passing by.  
"Nope." Hyuck whipped his head over looking shocked.  
"But it was your home." he said with a pout. Cute.  
Mark took a deep breath. "It was a place I once lived."  
"Then you plan on making Paris your home?" he asked with big eyes. Mark noticed how the lights in the train made golden specks appear in the dark orbs. Mark should really stop. He shouldn't notice such details. So he did what he always does. He became defensive.  
"What is it with you and homes?" Hyuck looked angry now.  
"Well, for one thing," he started and stood up from his seat next to Mark.  
"it's something every normal person wants.For another thing, you..." he started.  
"For another thing, you... What?" Mark clowned him.  
"Ugh, just forget it!" and with that Hyuck stomped out of the compartment. A confused Johnny entered at the same time. He looked at Hyuck's retreating figure and then at Mark with a questioning face.  
"Thank goodness it's you." Mark exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. 

"What have you done to him?" Johnny asked.  
"Me? It's her!" Mark was on edge. He kicked the seat but regretted it.  
"Ouch!" he held his bruised foot. "Ah Fuck!"  
"An unspoken attraction." Johnny mumbled to Pooka.  
"Attraction? That skinny little brat?" Mark pointed in the general direction Hyuck went.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Mark basically shouted. He stormed out of the compartment and in the opposite direction of Hyuck.  
"Attraction. Ridiculous." Mark mumbled under his breath.  
Johnny sighed. Pooka was the only sane one here...

He left the compartment after both Mark and Hyuck came back. They didn't look at each other. Hyuck curled in on himself to sleep on the one side and Mark sat down and closed his eyes on the other. They really act like children. Two women were standing in the way gushing over the papers. He heard a snipped of the conversation.  
" - Last month, the travelling papers were blue. But now they are red."  
He looked down at the papers he faked for the three of them. Oh hell no! Blue, not red!  
"Papers. Papers, please." he saw a man in uniform controlling the papers. Better get away fast!  
"It's what I hate about this government." he called as he entered their compartment. Mark jumped and almost fell from his seat.  
"Everything's in red." he held up the faked papers. Marks eyes widened.  
"Red?" Mark looked around and grabbed their baggage to throw passing it to Johnny.  
"I propose we move to the baggage car before the guards come." 

He hurried to wake Hyuck. The boy startled awake and slapped Mark square in the face. He clasped his hands over his mouth in shock  
"Sorry I thought you were someone else-" he started but interrupted himself when he recognized Mark. His face was unapologetic now.  
"Oh, it's you. Well, that's OK then."  
Mark groaned in pain but he had no time for this now. He pulled the boy up.  
"We've got to go." he grabbed what he could while still pulling Hyuck after himself.  
"Where are we going?" the boy was confused.  
"I think you broke my nose." Mark said as he let go of Hyuck's hand to touch his nose.  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Men are such babies."  
They reached their destination soon after.  
"Yes. Yes, this will do nicely." Johnny mumbled.  
"The baggage car? There's nothing wrong with our papers, is there, maestro?" Hyuck looked at Mark unimpressed. The other just bowed mockingly.  
"Of course not, Your Grace. It's just that I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners."  
"Haha." Hyuck answered humorless. Suddenly the car shook making them all fall down. Hyuck fell right on top of Mark. Well his luck. A soft landing.  
Someone knocked on the door. 

"Hey! Get out of there you frauds!"  
Mark and Johnny looked at each other with wide eyes. The guards kept slamming against the door trying to get them to open. No way they're getting arrested for this. They have big dreams after all, a bright future waiting. Mark looked at Hyuck with a sheepish smile.  
"I guess this is our stop your majesty." he slid open the sideways door of the car and was greeted with cold, biting wind. Hyuck shook his head, eyes wide.  
"No way!"  
Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.  
"Yes way! It's gonna be fine the snow is a few feet deep." Hyuck took a shaky breath. Johnny stood on his other side, cradling Pooka as to protect the puppy.  
"Here goes nothin'. Brace yourselves." he said.  
And all three jumped. The landing really wasn't painful, just cold and wet. All three of them sat in the snow watching the train drive off.  
"I hate trains." Hyuck glared. "Remind me never to get on the train again." he stood up brushed himself off and crossed his arms glaring at the other two.  
"Are we gonna walk to Paris?" he asked Johnny.  
" We'll take a boat in Germany."  
"Then we're walking to Germany?"  
Mark spoke up "No, Your Grace, we're taking a bus."  
"A bus." Hyuck nodded. "That's nice." 

Germany was beautiful. They got off the bus on a small field. Everything was blooming in green and yellow. Hyuck closed his eyes and let the sun shine on his face. What he didn't see was how Mark looked at him admiring the glowing skin and small freckles.  
"Ten, my dear!" Johnny danced past them startling the two. Hyuck grinned when he saw Johnny dancing around with Pooka and a lovestruck grin painting his features. "Johnny's on his way!" Hyuck giggled.  
"Who's Ten?" he asked Mark but got an answer from Johnny instead.  
"Who's Ten? He's a tender little morsel. A cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow. He's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter."  
"Is this a person or a cream puff?" he commented with a warm grin. At that Mark started explaining.  
"He is the Empress' ravishing first cousin." Hyuck looked confused. 

"But I thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why are we going to see her cousin? Mark?"  
The boy rubbed his neck.  
"Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Ten first."  
That's not how he planned this.  
"Oh, no. Not me. No." he stubbornly walked off. "Nobody told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duke."  
"Look..." Mark tried to calm him but didn't get to talk.  
"Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?" he was angry.  
"You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?" Mark tried to stop him. "OK, so it's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are."  
Hyuck was frustrated tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Look at me, Mark. I am not exactly grand duke material here." and he was gone. Well not really gone. He went to a little bridge looking at himself in the reflection of the water flowing below it. Johnny's face appeared next to his. 

"Tell me, child. What do you see?" a little tear slipped down Hyuck's cheek.  
"I see a skinny little nobody with no past and no future." he threw a stone in the water to make his reflection blurry. Johnny hummed.  
"I see an engaging and fiery young man, who, on occasion, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world." Hyuck gave a weak smile  
"And I have known my share of royalty.  
You see, my dear, I was a member of the lmperial Court." he seemed proud and then turned to look at Hyuck directly.  
"So, are you ready to become the Grand Duke Donghyuck?" the boy's smile fell.  
"What?" he breathed out. Johnny looked at him sympathetically.  
"There is nothing left for you back there. Everything is in Paris." He was right. Hyuck knew he was right. So he braced himself and smiled. He could do this. 

"Gentlemen, start your teaching."  
"I remember it well. You were born in a palace by the sea" Johnny said.  
"A palace by the sea?" he asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes, that's right." the other stater and tapped his nose making Hyuck giggle.  
"You rode horseback when you were only three."  
"Horseback riding? Me?"  
"yes indeed!"  
"Was I wild?"  
"Oh yes. But you'd behave when your father gave you that look."  
The three of them wandered further and reached a fallen tree. Johnny picked Hyuck up by the waist and helped him onto the tree trunk Mark standing next to him. Hyuck grinned.  
"All right. I'm ready."  
"Now shoulders back and stand up tall" Mark adjusted his position.  
"And do not walk, but try to float." he demonstrated.  
"I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?" Hyuck asked nervously.  
"Like a little boat." Johnny remarked and added "You give a bow" so Hyuck did bow.  
"What happens now?"  
"Your hand receives a kiss" he wasn't ready for Mark to actually grab his hand and kiss it so he blushed a bright read. 

They found themselves sitting on an open car to get to the port.  
"Now elbows in and sit up straight." Mark reminded him. He grabbed the food from Hyuck's hands.  
"And never slurp the stroganoff."  
The boy laughed and stood up.  
"I never cared for stroganoff!" Johnny and Mark laughed. The taller remarked.  
"He said that like a Romanov."  
"Next, we memorise the names of the royalty." the two positioned themselves in front of Hyuck with a big picture of a family tree. 

"Now here we have Kropotkin" Johnny started.  
"Shot Potemkin" Mark added  
"In the Botkin" the pointed at a different man.  
"And dear old Uncle Vanya loved his vodka"  
"Got it, Hyuck?" Mark asked him  
Hyuck hesitated an grinned embarrassed "No."  
Johnny pointed at the next person  
"The Baron Pushkin"  
"He was short" Mark added facts about the people who were pointed out.  
"Count Anatoly"  
"Had a wart"  
"Count Sergei"  
"Wore a feathered hat"  
"I hear he's gotten very fat"  
Hyuck had tried desperately to keep up. He suddenly remembered another fact. He jumped up.  
"And I recall his yellow cat!" Johnny looked startled and whispered to Mark.  
"I don't believe we told him that."


	5. Waltz Reprise

Hyuck was amazed when they reached the boat. It was huge! They got a small cabin for the three of them. It had a bunk bed and a makeshift bed on the floor.   
"Mark will be sleeping on the floor." Johnny concluded. Said man turned around offended.   
"what? why?" Johnny threw his luggage on the top bunk of the bed.   
"Well for one because our Grand Duke won't be sleeping on the floor." Hyuck giggled at that and sat on the bottom bunk.   
"and because I'm older than you."  
Mark groaned.   
"you traitor!" the others just laughed at his misery.   
Johnny opened the door.   
"I'm going on deck. Mark you up for playing chess?"   
Mark nodded. "Yeah just gimme a second I'm coming." Johnny hummed in acknowledgment and left. Hyuck made an attempt to follow but Mark stopped him. 

"Wait!" he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a piece of clothing.   
"Here. I bought you a shirt. And well pants of course." he pointed at a pair of black pants laying on top of his bag.Hyuck eyed the piece of clothing with raised eyebrows. The shirt was a light blue and white and it was big and flowy?   
"You bought me a tent." Hyuck said. He grabbed it and made a show of looking at it.   
"What are you lookin' for?" Mark asked confused.   
"The Russian Circus. I think it's still in here." he answered. Marl sighed and threw it at his face.   
"Come on. Just put it on." 

"Checkmate." Mark said. He won. Johnny really sucked at chess. He grinned at him in victory but the man looked at something behind Mark with wide eyes.   
"Wonderful!" Johnny clapped his Hand together. "Marvellous!" Ho hopped off his seat and walked over to Hyck. Mark turned around as well and he was starstruck. The light blue matched well with Hyuck's auburn hair. The dress shirt had white sleeves and a white color. It suited him. The soft material flowed nicely. It made the boy look small. Mark thought he looked ethereal.

"And now you are dressed for a ball." he pulled Hyuck over and then pulled Mark up to stand in front of him  
"And you will learn to dance for one as well."   
Johnny adjusted their positions so that Mark had his hand on Hyuck's waist and Hyuck one hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at Mark nervously.   
"uhm Mark" he began.   
"I'm... I'm not very good at it." he looked just as nervous as Hyuck. Johnny clapped his hands together and started counting  
"And... One, two, three. One, two, three." he interrupted  
"No. Hyuck, you don't lead. Let him." the boy just sighed and they started again. 

"That shirt is really beautiful." Mark stated with a light blush.   
"Do you think so?" Hyuck looked at him   
"Yes." Mark breathed out.   
"It was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you." he gulped "You should wear it."   
Hyuck giggled "I am wearing it."   
Mark looked away embarrassed "Right. Of course. I'm just trying to give you a..." he trailed off again when he looked Hyuck back in the eyes.   
"Compliment?"   
Mark breathed in relief. "Of course. Yes." 

Johnny watched their interaction from afar. He picked up Pooka and whispered to the dog  
"Ah young love."   
A big smile made its way onto his face. Mark really deserved love. He acted cold sometimes but he wasn't. Johnny knew he was lonely. 

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Hyuck mumbled, still lolling Mark in the eyes. The other asked  
"Kind of light-headed?"   
"Yeah." his voice was small, almost a whisper. It's like their conversation was too intimate to speak loud.   
"Me too." Mark whispered. He just stood there and couldn't avert his eyes "Probably from spinning. Maybe we should stop."   
"We have stopped." Hyuck giggled again.   
"Hyuck, I..." Mark started.  
"Yes?" the boys eyes were big and hopeful. The dawning sun reflecting in his eyes. Mark closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. He had to focus  
"You're doing fine." he took a step back.   
"Are you all right?" Hyuck asked him, concern written in his features.   
"Fine. Fine." Mark mumbled and walked away to the cabin. He really had to get himself together. 

Mark avoided him for the rest of the evening and went to bed early. Hyuck wasn't upset. Why would he be he was just a little.... agitated. Mark was lying on the floor already sound asleep. Hyuck couldn't quite rest yet. He was too caught up thinking about the day but he told himself it was just because of the storm outside. Johnny wasn't asleep yet either. "Look at him." the man said "He can sleep through anything." He planted himself next to Hyuck on the floor. The boy wore a pair of blue, silky pajamas that Johnny gave him. He was drowning in them but they were comfortable for the night. 

Something golden caught his eye. It was a box that fell out of Johnny's bag. He reached out and held it between his hands carefully.   
"Pretty jewellery box, isn't it?" Johnny smiled.   
"Jewellery box?" Hyuck inspected it more. "Are you sure that's what it is?"   
Johnny looked confused. "What else could it be?"   
"Something else. Something special." he whispered. He hummed a song. A lullaby that he couldn't quite remember the words to. "Something to do with a secret." he then frowned a little and looked at Johnny. "Is that possible?"   
"Anything's possible." the man grinned "You taught Mark how to waltz, didn't you?" they both laughed at that.   
"Sleep well, Your Majesty." he ruffled Hyuck's hair and made his way up to the top bunk.   
"Sweet dreams, Pooka." Hyuck scratched the dogs ears before he went to bed himself. 

"Come on." Hyuck opened his eyes. He was on a small, sunny field littered with flowers. A boy waved for him to follow. He seemed familiar. Hyuck smiled and ran after him. Running across the fields. 

Hyuck crept out of bed stumbling a little because the ship was rocked by the storm. He was still asleep. He went out the door and onto the deck. Sleep walking. His bare feet were standing in the seawater that washed over the ship because of the strong wind. He kept walking up a few steps in direction of the ships bow. His wet hair and clothes sticking to his body.   
In their cabin Mark was startled awake by Pooka barking and scratching at the door. He sat up still half asleep, trying to figure out what the ruckus was about.   
"Pooka. Pooka, what?" he looked over and spotted the bottom bunk empty.   
"Hyuck!" He stormed out the door and sprinted on deck. The wind was blowing strong and he could barely see anything. He was soaked to the bones as soon as he stepped outside. "Hyuck!" he screamed.   
He frantically searched around until he spotted a mop of auburn hair dangerously close to the railing. 

"Hello, sunshine." Hyuck looked down as he was called. A man. The same man he saw in the palace looked up at him. There were three other girls and the boy from before in the water as well. They waved for him to join. He was delighted and laughed. "Hello" he waved back at them.   
But then their faces contorted. The once warm glow was now gone and a dark shadow fell over them. He wasn't by the field anymore. It was cold and dark where he was now and the strange faces called for him in shrill voices.   
"Jump in. Jump!" he tried to scramble away but he had nowhere to go. The earth below his feet vanishing.   
"Yes, jump!" Dark claws reached out to grab him.   
"The Romanov curse" a deep voice whispered to him. 

Mark grabbed Hyuck and pulled him away from the railing. The boy struggled against his hold and tried to free himself. He was still dreaming. Mark grabbed his face.   
"Hyuck wake up! It's me!" tears were running down the boys face, mixing with the droplets of rain.   
"Hyuck please! Wake up!"   
Suddenly the boy opened his eyes wide. He looked miserable. There was fear written across his face. Mark pulled him against his chest and tried to calm the boy who was sobbing and gasping for air. Hyuck mumbled between his sobs. At first Mark thought it was just gibberish but then understood.   
"the Romanov Curse" the boy mumbled over and over again.   
"What are you talking about?" Mark was concerned.   
"I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Hyuck choked out.   
"It was a nightmare." he patted the wet hair to calm the boy down.   
"It's all right now. You're safe now."


	6. Paris holds the key to your heart

Ten lived in the countryside of France. It wasn't a long drive by car to get to the centre of Paris. He owned a big white mansion with a blossoming garden. That's where he was at the moment nervously listening as another boy who claimed to be Donghyuck introduced himself and tried to convince the Empress Taeyon.  
"Ah, yes. I remember so well." the boy started in exaggerated gestures.   
"Uncle Yashin was from Moscow. Uncle Boris was from Odessa." he counted down on his fingers.   
"And every spring..." he tried to continue but was interrupted by the Empress. She was angry.   
" - We'd take picnics by the shore on Sunday.  
Haven't you anything better to do?" she glared at the boy who obviously wasn't who he claimed to be. Ten jumped to action and pushed the boy to the door.   
"Oh, dear. You have to leave now. Goodbye." he smiled apologetic as he pushed him out the door.

When he returned to the living room Taeyon was standing in front of the window with a sour expression.   
"No more." she sounded exhausted "No more!"   
Ten felt bad. "I must say, I'm so sorry. I thought that one surely was real." he was panicking a little. He knew it was hard for the Empress. Being disappointed over and over was draining. He wanted to make her feel better but was too nervous.   
"Well, he was real. I mean, he was human, of course, but not our real." he took a deep breath and tried to give his brightest and most encouraging smile.   
"But we won't be fooled next time. No, I am going to think of really hard questions." he nodded. But Taeyon didn't seem to agree.   
"No." she shook her head. Tears were brimming in her eyes.   
"My heart can't take it any more. I will see no more boys claiming to be Donghyuck." she said. It was final. No room to argue. So Ten just nodded and rubbed small circles on her back. 

"Where is Uncle Boris from?" Mark was trying to go through all questions with Hyuck once more but the boy was too distracted. He couldn't focus because of the nervousness lurking inside his mind.   
"What if Ten doesn't recognise me?" he asked.   
"He will. You're Donghyuck." Mark said matter-of-factly. The boy huffed  
"It's just that three days ago I didn't have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime." Hyuck was worried out of his mind.   
"That's why you got me." Mark tried to encourage him.   
"Now, where was Uncle Boris from?"   
Hyuck sighed but smiled" Moscow?"

Hyuck was wringing with his hands when they approached the grand mansion. After Johnny knocked a short man with beautiful features and bright clothes opened the door.   
" Oui, monsieur?"  
Johnny smiled wide  
"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!" he called out. Recognition made its way on to Ten's face.   
"Johnathan Youngho Seo! " he gasped "Well, this is unexpected. But look at me. Where are my manners? Come in, everyone." he opened the door for all of them to enter and led them in the living room. Johnny grabbed Hyuck's hand and pulled him in front of Ten. 

"May I present His lmperial Highness the Grand Duke Donghyuck Romanov?"   
Ten looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, my heavens."   
The man reached out as if he wanted to touch Hyuck's face but pulled his hand back again. He cleared his throat. "He certainly does look like Donghyuck. But so did many of the others."   
Hyuck was even more nervous now.   
"Where were you born?" Ten asked him. Hyuck took a deep breath before answering.   
"At the Peterhoff Palace."   
Ten nodded "Correct."   
"And how does Donghyuck like his tea?"   
Hyuck frowned a little "I don't like tea. Just hot water and lemon." 

The questioning went on for a while. Hyuck did his best to answer all of them without stuttering.   
"Finally, you'll most likely find this  
an impertinent question, but indulge me." Ten said as he sat on the sofa with Hyuck.   
"How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"   
Silence fell over the room. Hyuck thought about the question for a minute. He took a breath.   
"There was a boy." he started, nervously fiddling with his necklace. He slowly explained.   
"A boy who worked in the palace. He opened a wall."

Mark perked up at that. He had been leaning against the wall, sipping on a drink and only half listening. It was impossible for Hyuck to know that. Mark was that boy. He worked at the palace when he was younger. He helped the empress and Hyuck escape. His stomach felt weird. Hyuck was the real Donghyuck. Mark had to get some fresh air. 

Hyuck now chuckled nervously.   
"I'm sorry. That's crazy. Walls opening." and started fidgeting again. Johnny came up to Ten now.   
"So, is he a Romanov?"   
Ten smiled "Well, he answered every question."   
Johnny hugged Ten and then turned to Hyuck.   
"You hear that, child? You did it!" the boy smiled wide now too.   
"So, when do we go and see the Empress?" Johnny asked Ten. The man looked away with a pitying expression.   
"I'm afraid you don't." he tried to pass Johnny to bring the teacups into the kitchen but was stopped. Johnny held him softly by the shoulders. He looked confused.   
"Come again, my pet."   
Ten sighed "The Empress simply won't allow it."   
Johnny tried a charming smile.   
"Now, Ten, my bright diamond, surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the Dowager?" Ten wanted to protest but didn't get to speak.   
"I refuse to budge until an answer occurs to you. Please." Johnny insisted.   
Suddenly Ten expression brightened.   
"Do you like the Russian Ballet? I believe they're performing in Paris tonight. The Dowager Empress and I love the Russian Ballet." Ten wiggled excitedly.   
"We never miss it." he winked at Johnny. 

"We did it!" Johnny called. He was jogging towards where Mark sat in the garden with a huge smile.   
"We're going to see the lmperial Highness tonight. We're going to get the 10 million roubles!" he ranted.   
"We're going to be-"   
"Johnny, Johnny. " Mark true to calm him down.   
"He is the prince." he said with his eyebrows drawn together.   
Johnny agreed "Hyuck was extraordinary! I almost believed him. And Ten..." the both of them stopped talking when Hyuck called for them from the door.   
"Ten wants to take us shopping for the ballet." he jogged towards them with a smile. "Shopping in Paris. Can you believe it?" Mark had to avert his eyes. 

The shopping trip was fun. Hyuck looked at everything with wide, bright eyes. He was amazed at the nice buildings and fancy shops. Ten dressed Hyuck in a nice outfit of lilac and rose. He really did look like a prince. After they got the outfits for the ballet Ten took them to a dance club. They watched a cancan show and soon Hyuck was asked to dance. He slowly twirled around the dance floor. Mark had been quiet the entire evening. He watched Hyuck, no Donghyuck from the table. A yearning clawed at his heart and a sadness settled in his gut. Paris is Hyuck's home. 

Johnny and Mark were waiting for Hyuck the next evening at the theatre. Mark was agitated and Johnny could tell.   
"We don't have anything to be nervous about." Johnny tried to calm him down.   
"He's the prince." Mark breathed out.   
Johnny frowned "I know. I know. But-"   
"No. No, you don't know." Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"I was the boy in the palace. The one who opened the wall. He's the real thing, Johnny."   
Said man gasped and teared up a little.   
"That means our Hyuck has found his family. We have found the heir to the Russian throne." he smiled. But it vanished. He looked at Mark in pity.   
"And you..."   
"Will walk out of his life for ever." Mark said.   
Johnny tried to protest. "But..."   
"Princes don't marry kitchen boys." Mark said miserably. He was hurt and he felt lonely.   
Johnny sighed "I know, but..."   
We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." Mark straightened up again. Johnny shook his head slightly.   
" You've got to tell him."

"Tell me what?" They both turned around as they heard Hyuck. Marks mouth fell open  
"How..." he looked at Hyuck. The boy wore a dark blue almost black garment. It had little silver reflections. Mark thought about how it resembled the night sky. He had a navy, sheer cloak hanging from his shoulders and flowing onto the floor. His sharp eyes where defined with dark colors. He was breathtaking. Everyone seemed to agree because he got looks left and right. Mark composed himself.   
"- how beautiful you look."   
Hyuck gave him a shy smile. "Well, thank you." 

They had luxurious seats with the perfect view of the ballet. Mark had a small binocular which was originally intended to watch the ballet but he was on the lookout for the Empress. After he spotten her he gave the binoculars to Hyuck.  
"Look. There she is." he pointed in the direction of the Empress. Hyuck looked at her. He grabbed his necklace tight and mumbled under his breath.   
"Please, let her remember me."   
All throughout the show Hyuck couldn't calm his nerves. He ripped the program into small pieces in his lap. Mark eyed the ripped paper and grabbed his hand to kiss the back of it, successfully stopping Hyuck from fidgeting.   
"Everything's gonna be fine." he smiled at him and didn't let go.


	7. Hear this song and remember

"Come on. I guess it's time." Mark said to Hyuck after the ballet. He put his hand on his lower back and gently pushed him. Hyuck resisted slightly. A few meters before they reached the Empress' lounge he turned around and made an attempt to walk away. Mark hurried to turn him back around again.   
"Relax. You're gonna be great."   
He held Hyuck's shoulders and smiled at him.   
"Deep breath. Everything's gonna be fine." Mark reassured. Hyuck did as he was told and breathed in deeply, nodding slightly. Mark smiled.   
"Wait here for just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly."   
He turned around to leave but stopped when Hyuck called his name. 

"Mark....."   
"Yes?"   
Hyuck bit his lips.   
"Look, we've been through a lot together. And I just wanted to..." the boy trailed off.   
"Yes?" Mark looked hopeful.   
"Well... Thank you, I guess." Hyuck nodded to himself as if he wasn't sure either.   
"Yes. Thank you, for everything."   
Mark frowned a little and wanted to go inside but turned back again "Hyuck , I..."   
"Yes?" Hyuck asked with an anticipating glint.   
"I'm... I..." Mark shook his head a little. He had to let Hyuck go. Paris is where he belonged.   
"I want to wish you good luck, I guess." he pressed out. "Good luck." he smiled sadly at the boy. 

He took a deep breath and pushed away the curtains that lead to the lounge. He was greeted by Ten and spoke extra loud to make sure the Empress heard. "Please inform Her Majesty, the Dowager Empress, that I have found her grandson,  
the Grand Duke Donghyuck." he took another breath.   
"He's waiting to see her just outside."  
"I'm very sorry, young man, but the Dowager Empress, she will see no one." Ten spoke louder as well, trying to catch the Empress attention. 

The Empress however scoffed   
"Tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Dukes Donghyuck to last me a lifetime." she finished.   
"You'd better go." Ten tried to softly push Mark away but the man was stubborn and pushed past Ten to crouch in front of the Empress.   
"Please, let me just..." He tried to reach for her hand but she glared at him.   
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace." she turned away.   
Ten put a hand on his shoulder.   
"I'll see you to the door." But Mark shook him off. He had to do this for Hyuck.   
"Your Majesty, I intend you no harm. My name is Mark. I used to work at the palace." he tried.   
The Empress let out a humorless laugh   
"Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say." she made an attempt to stand up and leave but Mark stood in front of her.   
"Wait. Don't go. Please. If you'll just hear me out..." he tried desperately but Taeyon remained cold to his attempts.   
"I know what you're after. I've seen it before. Men who train young boys in the royal ways." she pointed accusing at his chest.   
"But if Your Highness will just listen..." Mark really was desperate at this point.   
"Haven't you been listening? Enough." she raised her voice.   
"I don't care how much you have fashioned this boy to look like him, sound like him or act like him. In the end, it never is him."   
Mark insisted. "This time it is him."  
The Empress turned to look him in the eyes with a cold glare.   
"Mark. I've heard of you. You're that con man from St Petersburg who was holding auditions  
to find an Donghyuck lookalike."  
Mark had to do something. Hyuck belonged with her.   
"But we've come all the way from Russia..."   
The Empress was almost yelling now.   
"And others have come from Timbuktu!" She slammed her hand in the nearby table.   
"No. It's not what you think." Mark said.   
"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money? Remove him at once." she said.   
Men suddenly grabbed him and forcefully dragged him out. He struggled against their hold.   
"But he is Donghyuck. I'm telling you. If you'll only speak to him, you'll see." and with that they threw him into the hallway. He landed right in front of Hyuck's feet who looked at him betrayed, with tears in his eyes. 

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" His voice was wavy.   
"No. No." Mark scrambled to a stand. As soon as he was in front of the boy he pushed him back.   
"You used me?" he accused.   
"I was just part of your con to get her money?" tears were rolling down his cheeks at this point. He sounded so broken. Mark was on the verge of a breakdown.   
"No. No, no, no. It started out that way, but everything's different now, because you really are Donghyuck." the boy turned around. Unbelievable!Even now he didn't stop lying.   
"You are." Mark tried to stop him and reached out but Hyuck pushed his hands off.   
"Stop it!" he yelled.   
"From the very beginning, you lied!" Hyuck rubbed his eyes aggressively "And I not only believed you, I actually..." je stopped himself and stormed off.   
"Hyuck , please. When you spoke of the door of the wall opening and the boy..." Mark scrambled after him. "Listen to me. That was..."   
"No!" the boy sobbed.   
"I don't want to hear about anything that I said  
or remembered. You just leave me alone!" he ran away.   
"Hyuck, please. You have to know the truth!" Mark tried to run after him but lost him in the crown. He seriously fucked up! He ran a hand through his hair, close to tears. He only had one more option. 

Mark waited outside the theater for the Empress. Her driver held the cardoor open for the Dowager. While he rounded the car to get to the driver's seat Mark jumped in and quickly drove off, leaving the actual driver back in the dust.   
The Empress was started at the speed and reckless driving style.   
"Ilya, slow down." She wanted to tell her driver. What she didn't expect was Mark sitting in the driver seat.   
"I'm not llya. And I won't slow down. Not until you listen."   
The Empress looked downright scandalized and hissed "You! How dare you? Stop this car immediately." she called but Mark didn't listen.   
"Stop this car!" she yelled.   
Mark suddenly did stop the car. The Empress scrambled out of the vehicle and Mark followed. They were in front of the hotel.   
"You have to talk to him. Just look at him. Please." he begged her.   
"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer."   
Taeyon rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. Mark pulled out the music box and held it in front of her.   
"Do you recognise this?"   
Recognition flashed across her face and she gasped. "Where did you get this?"   
Mark gave her a sad look "I know you've been hurt, but it's just possible he's been as lost and alone as you."   
She huffed "You'll stop at nothing, will you?"   
Mark laughed a little. "I'm probably about as stubborn as you are." 

A soft knock was heard on the door to Hyuck's hotel room. The boy didn't even turn around to look.   
"Go away, Mark!" He yelled. He turned around to glare at said man but was shocked to see the Empress herself standing in his doorway. He gasped.   
"I'm sorry, I thought you were..." but the woman just nodded.   
"I know very well who you thought I was." she approached the boy. "Who exactly are you?"   
Hyuck had to look away. Her stare was too intense.   
"I was hoping you could tell me." he mumbled.   
"My dear, I'm old. And I'm tired of being conned and tricked."  
Hyuck frantically waved his hands.  
"I don't want to trick you."   
The Dowager just raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe him.   
"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you, either?"   
Hyuck looked at her with sad eyes.  
"I just want to know who I am. Whether or not I belong to a family. Your family."   
The queens face softened for a second but became cold again just as quickly.   
"You're a very good actress. The best yet, in fact. But I've had enough." she turned to leave. Hyuck smelled something familiar.   
"Peppermint?" he asked.   
The Empress nodded "An oil for my hands."   
"Yes." Hyuck remembered. "And I spilled a bottle." he wandered over to sit on the small couch in the room, stunned at memories flooding back to him.   
"The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of peppermint. Like you. I used to lie there on that rug and how I missed you when you went away. When you came here, to Paris." He then looked at Taeyon. The woman had a shocked face. She slowly came over to him and sank in the seat next to him. She looked at the necklace he was wearing.   
"What is that?" she pointed at it.   
"This? Well, I've always had it, ever since before I can remember." Hyuck frowned.   
"May I?" She held out a delicate hand. Hyuck took of the necklace and carefully placed it on her hand.  
"It was our secret." she used the necklace to open the music box. It started playing the lullaby. The song that always was in the back of Hyuck's mind but still out of reach for him.   
"My Donghyuck's and mine."   
Little snippets of memories came back to Donghyuck.   
"The music box. To sing me to sleep when you were in Paris." he gasped. Both of them began to softly sing to the melody. 

Hear this song and remember   
Soon you'll be   
Home with me   
Once upon a December 

After the song ended, Taeyon fell in his arms and hugged him tight. Tears wetting Donghyuck's neck  
"Oh, Donghyuck! My Donghyuck."   
They both cried a lot that night. Whispering in hushed voices about forgotten times.


	8. The perfect beginning

Donghyuck was sitting with his grandmother in the living room. They were looking at old pictures and memories the Empress stored in a box. Hyuck held a picture in his hand. There was his beloved father, Taeyong and his mother. His siblings stood next to him. His little brother Jisung and his three older sisters Yerim, Sooyoung and Seungwan. He gave his grandmother a sad smile.   
"I remember now how much I loved them."   
The woman just chuckled and petted his hair.   
"They would not want us to live in the past, not now that we have found each other."   
Hyuck nodded agreeing. Taeyon pulled out a picture from the box.   
"Look here. The drawing you gave me. Remember?" Hyuck grasped it with wide eyes.   
"Yes. Yerim made me so mad! She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey." he laughed. "She was right."  
His grandma caressed his face.   
"In your laughter, once again I hear my Taeyong, your dear father." she tapped his nose.   
"But you have the beauty of your mother."

Taeyon called Mark to her office the next day.   
"You sent for me, Your Grace?" he bowed to her.   
The Empress sat a bag full with money on the table in front of him.   
"10 million roubles, as promised, with my gratitude." she stated. Mark swallowed.   
"I accept your gratitude, Your Highness. But I don't want the money." He tried to smile. The Dowager looked confused.   
"What do you want, then?" she asked. Mark just sighed and hung his head low.   
"Unfortunately, nothing you can give." he mumbled.   
"Young man, where did you get that music box?" Taeyon asked him. She pressed further after he didn't reply.   
"You were the boy, weren't you? The servant boy who got us out. You saved his life, and mine, then you restored him to me. Yet you want no reward?"  
Mark looked out the window. He shook his head absent-minded.   
"Not any more."   
"Why the change of mind?" The Empress cocked her head slightly to the side and asked.   
Mark huffed a small laugh.   
"It was more a change of heart." he looked her in the eyes. "I must go."   
Taeyon just nodded and let him leave. 

He ran into Donghyuck on his way down the stairs. The boy was dressed in luxurious garments. He really looked like royalty. Donghyuck looked at him with big eyes.   
"Hello, Mark." The boy breathed out. It was rather hostile.   
"Hello."  
"Did you collect your reward?" The boy asked with crossed arms.   
"My business is complete." Mark opted. A servant from the foot of the stairs spoke up.   
"Young man, you will bow and address the Prince as 'Your Highness'."  
Hyuck tried to intervene.   
"No, that's not necessary."   
"Please..." Mark stopped him and bowed.   
"Your Highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Mark smiled softly.   
Hyuck frowned. "Yes, I'm glad you did, too."  
It was quiet for a moment. So many things left unsaid. But Mark knew he had to leave.   
"Well, then. Goodbye, Your Highness." he bowed once more and left the building. Donghyuck whispered more to himself.   
"Goodbye...." 

"You look fabulous." Mark said to Johnny. The man stood in front of the mirror and was fixing up his outfit for the ball. Mark just wanted to say goodbye to him.   
"Well, if you're ever in St Petersburg again, look me up." He hugged the man tightly.   
"So long, Johnny."  
But the man didn't seem to want to let it go just yet.   
"Ah, my boy..." he sighed. "You're making a mistake."   
Mark shook his head "Trust me," he started "this is the one thing I'm doing right." he adjusted the strap of his bag and bent down to pet Pooka once more. The dog actually had the audacity to whine. As if it wasn't hard enough for Mark to leave already.   
"So long, mutt." He chuckled. "I can't stay. I don't belong here." 

"He's not there." Taeyon observed at the ball. Donghyuck frowned.   
"Who's not there, Grandmamma?" he asked.   
The woman chuckled and gave him a warm smile.   
"A remarkable young man who found a music box."   
Hyuck face fell. He looked ahead.   
"Well, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can."  
"Look at them dance." Taeyon sighed. "You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles. But I wonder if this is what you really want."   
Hyuck turned his head to her confused and grabbed her hand.   
"Of course. Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.   
"Yes, you did find me." The Empress nodded and pulled him into a hug.   
"And you'll always have me. But is it enough?"   
She pulled back to look at the boy.   
"My darling... He didn't take the money."   
Donghyuck's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.   
"He didn't?"   
His grandmother shook her head.   
"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the man you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again. Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."   
Donghyuck smiled a little sad. His heart would know the right thing to do right? Donghyuck knew he had to. His home wasn't just Paris and his grandmother. Mark was also his home. So he ran. 

He was too late. The boat to St Petersburg was gone. Mark was gone. Hyuck felt a sudden emptiness in his heart. He clutched his chest tightly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.   
"Donghyuck?"   
The boy whipped around and saw Mark standing there in all his glory. He had tears in his eyes too. Hyuck sprinted to him and pulled his face down to press their lips together. Suddenly it was as if all the weight was lifted from his shoulders. Mark took a few seconds to adjust and reciprocate the kiss. It was truly magical. It made Donghyuck feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This truly felt like home. He pulled back and gazed at Mark.   
"I thought you were going to St Petersburg"   
Mark smiled at him lovingly and brushed a few strands of hair out of Hyuck's face.   
"I was." he said. And cupped the boys face with one hand. Hyuck put his hand on top of Marks.   
"You didn't take the..." he started. Mark chuckled.   
"I couldn't."   
Hyuck smiled. Mark looked at him with big eyes. He looked as if he was ready to give him the world and the stars that hung in the sky. And he probably was ready to do anything Hyuck asked him to.   
"Take me somewhere." he whispered.   
Mark cocked his head to the side.   
"Where?"   
Hyuck hummed. "Anywhere with you. Let's see the world."  
Mark grinned and nodded before sealing their lips in another kiss. 

Dear Grandmamma, wish me luck.  
We'll be together in Paris again soon.  
A bientôt.

"They've eloped. Isn't it romantic?" Ten gushed to Johnny who had his arm around him. Johnny agreed. "It's a perfect ending."   
Taeyon shook her head and smiled.   
"No. It's a perfect beginning."


End file.
